New Boy In Town
by prettylittleporcelain
Summary: It is Kurt's first day of junior year and he is lonely but there is a new boy in town. FLUFF. one-shot/drabble.


It was the first day of junior year, and while Kurt was dragging his feet at attending, he still felt a little excitement knowing that a new year meant new transfer students. Maybe this year, Kurt hoped, would be one that is made for him. Kurt was lonely. It was a long summer — he doesn't really have many friends and he didn't want to bother the ones he did have too much, so most of it was spent in solitary, dreaming about meeting someone to sweep him off his feet.

Before class he ran into his friend Rachel hovering near the lockers. They made obligatory small talk about their respective summers and then Rachel dived in with the gossip from the 0.2 seconds they had been at school. "So, do you remember me telling you about the boy I dated last year, Blaine?"

Kurt thought back to Rachel telling him about her boyfriend from another school in Lima the year before. She would meet after his football practice or he would meet her at her dance lessons and they would walk home together. Kurt remembered yearning for that same type of companionship.

"Mhmm," Kurt finally replied, knowing that it was better not to bother trying to fit too many words in when Rachel clearly had something to say.

"Well, he is going to school here now!"

Kurt looked at her strangely.

"Dated? as in the past? And you are excited he is coming here?"

"Oh, we parted on good terms," Rachel replied, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. "We just didn't really work together."

Kurt admired her for her maturity because most teenagers would cling to their boyfriends for the sake of having one.

"Oh, here he is now!" Rachel exclaimed, waving to a boy who was walking down the corridor casually. An attractive boy. Rachel was beautiful, but she was also very irritating and holy hell, how did she get a catch like that?

Blaine strode up to them. He was wearing dark denim jeans, a striped top and a maroon cardigan and Kurt was practically swooning at this curly haired boy.

"Hey Rach," Blaine said in what Kurt noted to be a smooth, harmonious voice. Yeah, Kurt was definitely swooning.

"Hi, I'm Kurt!" Kurt blushed and waved awkwardly at Blaine.

"Hi Kurt, I'm Blaine." Blaine gave him a smile and Kurt practically melted. He was so thirsty for some attention that with this boy looking his way and addressing him, Kurt had practically already married him in his head.

Rachel and Blaine caught up with some small talk for a few minutes while Kurt stood there awkwardly. He wasn't good at this part of social interaction. Finally, they came to a subject that Kurt felt confident enough to join in on.

"So, what class do you have first?"

Blaine looked down at his timetable. "Um, Spanish? Room 203?"

Kurt perked up, "Oh! I have that first too!"

"Great!" Blaine said with a smile (a very handsome smile). "Lead the way, kind sir!"

Kurt giggled as he strode along beside Blaine down the hallway.

"Um, so here we are," Kurt said, stating the obvious.

"Cool, let's sit here, by the windows." Blaine led them to a spot near the back, as Kurt's eyes darted to the spot at the front of the room that he prefered, then back to where Blaine was getting settled. Deciding that friends were more important than a good view, he slipped into the seat beside Blaine.

The pair spent the lesson quizzing each other on their likes and dislikes, and Kurt was in awe of Blaine's worldliness. He was born in America but had lived several years in Ireland, one in the Philippines, and had recently done a trip to South America. Kurt felt slightly inadequate, never having even been on a plane before, but there was so much he wanted to learn from Blaine and he already felt so close to him, despite knowing him for an hour. Kurt thought maybe it was his desperation talking, but he felt like they connected.

These suspicions were confirmed in their next class, (which they also shared. Kurt did a mental victory dance at that) thanks to one of the girls who was flirting with Blaine (there were a gaggle of them flipping their hair back and not so subtly leaning forward so Blaine could get an eyeful of their boobs).

She asked Kurt, (the only time she had ever bothered to talk to him) "So did you, like, know Blaine already?" Kurt blinked, taken aback by the comment. The way Kurt and Blaine were acting, automatically taking a seat next to each other and joking together, must have seemed like they were old pals.

"Oh no," Kurt replied, somewhat smugly. "We just met." The girl looked at him, confused.

"Wait, so you aren't dating?" Another girl butted in, asking Blaine.

He just chuckled. "Yes, actually, we met in— where was it Kurt? Oh, Paris, that's right. Strolling along the Seine, I came across Kurt sitting on a bench reading my favourite book. I approached him, and that night after our first date we shared a kiss in the moonlight under the Eiffel Tour. It was quite romantic, wasn't it Kurt?" Blaine said, beaming at a cackling Kurt, who was blushing at the thought of Blaine's elaborate story.

"Yes honey, it was lovely," Kurt said, playing along. "I am so glad we reunited."

"Me too my darling," Blaine replied, causing Kurt to burst into laughter with the ridiculousness of the situation.

At the end of the lesson, while they were walking out, Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's hand. Kurt looked down at it in shock, no one had ever held his hand before, especially not a super cute boy. Blaine leaned over to Kurt as they came out of the classroom.

"So I was thinking the cafeteria for our second date? I know it is no Paris by moonlight but…" Kurt beamed.

Oh yes, this will be a fantastic year.


End file.
